2015 Twitter Hack
On 19 April 2015, three of the seven Sidemen had their Twitter accounts hacked. Wroetoshaw, KSIOlajideBT and miniminter were the victims of hacker account @BudyBear - which has since been suspended following this incident. The event allowed the hacker to access the phone books and photo albums of their mobile devices which was ultimately used against them. Origins The first sign of suspicious activity was when "Simon" and "Harry" ordered their Twitter followers to spam offensive remarks towards YouTuber Bashurverse ; in the chat of one of his live Twitch gaming streams. The hacker - whilst pretending to be Simon Minter and Harry Lewis - told them to call "Bashur" a pedo and accuse him of pedophilia. In these tweets, there was one subtle hint that something was wrong which only a few followers picked up on: the spelling of the words. Since Harry and Simon are British, they would have typed "paedophilia" as opposed to "pedophilia". Unfortunately, the followers did as they were told and proceeded to call Bashur a "pedo". Following this incident, things were about to get much worse. Miniminter Simon ultimately came off the luckiest during this incident. Although the hacker(s) tweeted offensive comments while pretending to be Simon, as well as the aforementioned Bashurverse incident, nothing of note was used personally against Simon himself. Bashur did (unsurprisingly) block "Simon" from commenting on the Twitch feed after he received the offensive comments. He lifted the ban upon realising Simon was hacked. After the incident, Simon tweeted a photo of himself thanking @BudyBear for returning his account to him, and assuring his followers that he was definitely back in the flesh. KSIOlajideBT Much like miniminter, the hackers used Olajide's Twitter account as a vessel for some very offensive remarks. They then found his photo album. In the afternoon of 19 April 2015, an image of KSI in his penthouse was deliberately leaked onto the Internet. The image allegedly showed him sat on a sofa alongside two naked women who were undoubtedly strippers. This image was immediately removed (for obvious reasons) following Olajide re-gaining access to his Twitter account. KSI, like Simon, subsequently posted an image of himself online, assuring his followers that he had finally regained control of his account. He made the decision to remove any evidence of this hacking. Wroetoshaw According to witnesses of the incident, Harry came off worst from this hacking. As well as the "pedo" comments, an image of Harry's testicles was uploaded to Twitter. Why Harry had this image on his phone still remains a mystery, but he has personally confirmed that it was real. The image, which was a screenshot from a conversation Harry was having with other members of the Sidemen, was joined alongside the caption "ITS BATHTIME BOYS", which is a reference to one of his videos. Harry doesn't appear to be embarrassed or personally phased that an image of his scrotum is now on the Internet. In fact, he laughs along whenever someone brings it up. Category:Events